Blaze the Cat (Injustice Guest)
"I'm no helpless kitten as you'll soon realize." Blaze the Cat is a DLC Guest Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Origins Blaze is a princess from another dimension who is the protector of the Sol Emeralds. She takes her job so seriously that she was not so good in making friends. But the time she spent with Sonic has enabled her to learn the meaning of friendship. Role in ''Injustice 2'' Blaze was also aiding Sonic, Shadow and Silver in the capture of the villainous Infinite until the malfunctioning Phantom Ruby accidentally projected a portal to another dimension. It was at this point the four ended up in the One-Earth Regime Reality, where they joined Batman's Insurgency to help stop Superman from bringing the Regime back to power and defeat Brainiac and Grodd's Society as Batman in turn helped them in defeating Infinite. Gear Head: *'Eos' Tiara': An golden tiara with a flame in the middle. (name derivered from Eos, the Greek Goddess of Dawn and sister of Helios, the God of the Sun) *'Percival Helmet': The Knight helmet she wears as Percival, as seen in Sonic and the Black Knight. Torso: *'Percival Chestplate': TBD. *'Gymnastics Leotard': Her gymnastics Leotard and shorts from the Mario and Sonic games. Arms: * Legs: * In Game Scenes Intro * Approach (first to talk): Blaze walks in the arena in the middle of a massive cloud of flames around her. After her opponent talks, she absorbs the flames into her chest and responds to her opponent while entering her fighting pose. * Challenged (second to talk): Blaze walks by the arena while performing a small fiery dance before she faces her opponent. After her opponent speaks, she answers while tossing a flame flare in her hands away and entering her fighting pose. Post-Round Stance Blaze raises her fist in the air while a flame star flies in circles around her and she says: "Never get on my bad side!" or ""You'll never be a match for me!". Wager Clash Blaze locks with her arms and fists in flames. If successful, she performs a flame-powered flying kick at her opponent. Character Select Attack Blaze attacks her opponent by shooting flames out of the ruby in her forehead. Defeated Pose * The same pose of Raven in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Outro Blaze performs a pyrokinetic dance before she absorbs the flames and claps her hands, liberating her absorbed flames to all around the area. Move Set Grab Blaze claws her opponent's face twice and delivers a fiery uppercut kick. Special Moves * Fire Ball Throw: Blaze shoots a fire ball at her opponent. The Meter Burn allows her to shoot two more after the first one. * Scorched Ruby: Blaze shoots flames out of the ruby in her forehead. The Meter Burn version allows Blaze to do it in a similar fashion of Supergirl's Walking Heat Vision move. * Spinning Claw: Her main attack from the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. The Meter Burn version lets her launch a fiery tornado at her opponent. * Feline Phoenix: Blaze performs a Pyrokinetic version of Shazam's Atlas Tornado in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Solaris' Rage: Similar to Scorpion's Inner Flames move in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. * Rocket Tornado: Blaze charges her body with flames and jumps in air while spinning in flames, burning her opponent when close. The Meter Burn version lets her grab her opponent in mid-air and throw him/her in the ground after channelling the flames into him/her. Character Trait * Feline Dragon: Blaze creates a Fire-made construct based on a Chinese Serpent Dragon flying around her, dealing damage on her opponent when close. Blaze can also command the construct to either attack her opponent with a Tail-whip (tap the Trait Button) or to grapple and entrap her opponent and bite his/her shoulder neck (press and hold the Trait Button) for a Combo opportunity. Super Move * Burning Blaze: Blaze summons the Sol Emeralds, becoming Burning Blaze, and charges at her opponent. If she grabs him/her, Blaze will blast him/her of the arena into an solar reactor field. Then, she fires two fire balls at her opponent before she flies towards him/her at maximum speed and uppercuts him/her with a fiery fist. Then, Blaze creates a massive fire ball and slams her opponent with it, erupting an explosion which obliterates the reactor and blasting the opponent back into the arena. Intros / Approaches Aquaman Blaze: "" Aquaman: "" Blaze: "" Aquaman: "" Blaze: "" Aquaman: "" Atom Blaze: "" Atom: "" Blaze: "" Atom: "" Blaze: "" Atom: "" Atrocitus Blaze: "" Atrocitus: "" Blaze: "" Atrocitus: "" Blaze: "" Atrocitus: "" Bane Blaze: "" Bane: "" Blaze: "" Bane: "" Blaze: "" Atrocitus: "" Batman Blaze: "" Batman: "" Blaze: "" Batman: "" Blaze: "" Batman: "" Bizarro Blaze: "" Bizarro: "" Blaze: "" Bizarro: "" Blaze: "" Bizarro: "" Black Adam Blaze: "Tyrants like you don't belong here!" Black Adam: "My rule is strict but fair." Blaze: "That was Eggman's same excuse." Black Adam: "I do not fear fire." Blaze: "I'm bound with the power of the Sun itself." Black Adam: "But I'm not beholden to you." Black Canary Blaze: "" Black Canary: "" Blaze: "" Black Canary: "I really wish things were different." Blaze: "By which terms exactly?" Black Canary: "This fight will be on my terms." Black Lightning Blaze: "" Black Lightning: "" Blaze: "" Black Lightning: "" Blaze: "" Black Lightning: "" Black Manta Blaze: "" Black Manta: "" Blaze: "" Black Manta: "" Blaze: "" Black Manta: "" Blue Beetle Blaze: "" Blue Beetle: "" Blaze: "" Blue Beetle: "" Blaze: "" Blue Beetle: "" Brainiac Blaze: "The threat you impose must end!" Brainiac: "I collect planets, not destroy them." Blaze: "Yet, you must atone for your trespassings!" Brainiac: "Why do you resist me?" Blaze: "I'm no helpless kitten as you'll soon realize." Brainiac: "Then demonstrate your skills." Captain Cold Blaze: "Your winter won't be enough to stop me." Captain Cold: "This gun can stop the Flash." Blaze: "But it's useless against my heat." Captain Cold: "I like what I'm seeing." Blaze: "Are you trying to flirt with me?" Captain Cold: "I'm practical, sweetheart." Catwoman Blaze: "" Catwoman: "" Blaze: "" Catwoman: "Is it getting hot in here?" Blaze: "I'm bound with the power of the Sun itself." Catwoman: "The claws aren't just for show." Cheetah Blaze: "" Cheetah: "" Blaze: "" Cheetah: "" Blaze: "" Cheetah: "" Cyborg Blaze: "" Cyborg: "" Blaze: "" Cyborg: "" Blaze: "" Cyborg: "" Darkseid Blaze: "Tyrants like you don't belong here!" Darkseid: "If it is battle you want, you will have it." Blaze: "You'll wish you never asked for it." Darkseid: "This planet bows to Darkseid." Blaze: "Tyrants like you hold no sway where I stand!" Darkseid: "As a Fury, you will not be so insolent." Darth Vader Blaze: "" Darth Vader: "" Blaze: "" Darth Vader: "" Blaze: "" Darth Vader: "" Deadshot Blaze: "" Deadshot: "" Blaze: "" Deadshot: "Well, baggin' you'll be one helluva payday." Blaze: "You're collecting the wrong bounty, Deadshot." Deadshot: "" Doctor Fate Blaze: "" Doctor Fate: "" Blaze: "" Doctor Fate: "" Blaze: "" Doctor Fate: "" Firestorm Blaze: "" Firestorm: "" Blaze: "" Firestorm: "" Blaze: "" Firestorm: "" Flash (Barry Allen) Blaze: "" Barry Allen: "" Blaze: "" Barry Allen: "" Blaze: "" Barry Allen: "" Flash (Jay Garrick) Blaze: "" Jay Garrick: "" Blaze: "" Jay Garrick: "" Blaze: "" Jay Garrick: "" Gorilla Grodd Blaze: "Tyrants like you don't belong here!" Gorilla Grodd: "I am this world's future." Blaze: "But not my world's future. No." Gorilla Grodd: "Prostrate yourself before me." Blaze: "Never to tyrants like you." Gorilla Grodd: "You can't outrun me!" Green Arrow Blaze: "" Green Arrow: "" Blaze: "" Green Arrow: "" Blaze: "" Green Arrow: "" Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Blaze: "" Guy Gardner: "" Blaze: "" Guy Gardner: "" Blaze: "" Guy Gardner: "" Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Blaze: "" Green Lantern: "" Blaze: "" Green Lantern: "" Blaze: "" Green Lantern: "" Green Lantern (John Stewart) Blaze: "" John Stewart: "" Blaze: "" John Stewart: "" Blaze: "" John Stewart: "" Grid Blaze: "" Grid: "" Blaze: "" Grid: "" Blaze: "" Grid: "" Harley Quinn Blaze: "There are still some people who don't trust you." Harley Quinn: "Hey, even Batman trusts me now." Blaze: "If so, why do you still act like the Joker?" Harley Quinn: "You ever gonna trust me a hundred percent?" Blaze: "I don't truly trust outlaws like you." Harley Quinn: "Have you no heart?" Hellboy Blaze: "Anung Un Rama. I presume." Hellboy: "Hellboy, paranormal investigator." Blaze: "Shall we see what you can do?" Hellboy: "You should meet my friend Liz." Blaze: "And why should I exactly?" Hellboy: "You'd love her. She's a real fire-starter." Herself Blaze #1: "Are you one of Infinite's decoys?!" Blaze #2: "No. I'm you from the future." Blaze #1: "The two of us can't exist together." Blaze #1: "One of us must protect the Sol Emeralds." Blaze #2: "Yet, one of us must look after this world." Blaze #1: "Then let the winner make the decisions here." Infinite Blaze: "Tyrants like you don't belong here!" Infinite: "Why fight now when there is clearly no Hope?" Blaze: "Like a friend taught me: Hope cannot be destroyed." Infinite: "You seem to care for that naive foolish hedgehog..." Blaze: "Stay away from Silver, you monster!" Infinite: "Oh, don't worry. He will only suffer half of your fate." Joker Blaze: "The threat you impose must end!" Joker: "But my masterpiece isn't finished." Blaze: "Your 'masterpiece' will only cost the lives of millions!"/"It is now..." Joker: "You of all people should love my 'Cheshire Cat smile'." Blaze: "You're nothing but death to the innocents!"/"You think I care about how you smile?" Joker: "I only kill when it's funny."/"So much for a friendly wager." Poison Ivy Blaze: "No tricks left for me, Pamela?" Poison Ivy: "Come over here and find out." Blaze: "You'll wish you never asked for it." Poison Ivy: "" Blaze: "" Poison Ivy: "" Raiden Blaze: "" Raiden: "" Blaze: "" Raiden: "" Blaze: "" Raiden: "" Red Hood Blaze: "" Red Hood: "" Blaze: "" Red Hood: "I've never met a bigger goody two-shoes." Blaze: "When will you redeem yourself from your crimes?" Red Hood: "" Reverse Flash Blaze: "" Reverse Flash: "" Blaze: "" Reserve Flash: "" Blaze: "" Reverse Flash: "" Riddler Blaze: "" Riddler: "" Blaze: "" Riddler: "" Blaze: "" Riddler: "" Robin Blaze: "" Robin: "" Blaze: "" Robin: "" Blaze: "" Robin: "" Scarecrow Blaze: "" Scarecrow: "" Blaze: "" Scarecrow: "" Blaze: "" Scarecrow: "" Silver the Hedgehog Blaze: "I'm not used to fight a friend like you." Silver: "I know. Neither am I." Blaze: "Luckily, none of us will leave here harmed." Silver: "" Blaze: "" Silver: "" Shadow the Hedgehog Blaze: "The Black Hedgehog." Shadow: "Curiosity killed the cat." Blaze: "It didn't even kill me." Shadow: "You've bought a snack." Blaze: "I never bought any snacks." Shadow: "Well of course, then." Sonic the Hedgehog Blaze: "I see you've improved a bit, Sonic." Sonic: "Up for a rematch, Blaze?" Blaze: "One on which I'' will win." Sonic: "Quite a rush out there. Eh, Blaze?" Blaze: "This is no time to fool around, Sonic." Sonic: "You know you don't have to take everything too seriously. Right?" 'Star Sapphire' Blaze: "" Star Sapphire: "" Blaze: "" Star Sapphire: "A little bird told me there was something between you and Silver." Blaze: "I don't know what you're talking about..." Star Sapphire: ''(sarcastically) "Uh huh. Right. I believe in you." Stargirl Blaze: "" Stargirl: "" Blaze: "" Stargirl: "" Blaze: "" Stargirl: "" Starfire Blaze: "We are both princesses from distinct worlds." Starfire: "On this, we could not agree more." Blaze: "Let's hope our purpose is also the same." Starfire: "On Tamaran, we share our emotions." Blaze: "I already learned this with my friends." Starfire: "Grayson would've liked you." Sub-Zero Blaze: "Your winter won't be enough to stop me." Sub-Zero: "I am stronger than you realize." Blaze: "Prove it." Sub-Zero: "Winter is coming to this realm." Blaze: "My flame will stop it." Sub-Zero: "The cold will freeze your flame." Supergirl Blaze: "" Supergirl: "" Blaze: "" Supergirl: "" Blaze: "" Supergirl: "" [[Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps)|'Supergirl' (Red Lantern Corps)]] Blaze: "This ring has twisted your mind." Supergirl: "The Red Lantern Corps gave me strength!" Blaze: "Like the lies they told you about Krypton?" Supergirl: "What makes you think you can stop me?" Blaze: "I'm bound with the power of the Sun itself." Supergirl: "You will die trying." Superman (One-Earth Regime) Blaze: "" Superman: "" Blaze: "" Superman: "" Blaze: "" Superman: "" Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Blaze: "" Superman: "" Blaze: "" Superman: "" Blaze: "" Superman: "" Swamp Thing Blaze: "" Swamp Thing: "" Blaze: "" Swamp Thing: "" Blaze: "" Swamp Thing: "" Terra Blaze: "" Terra: "" Blaze: "" Terra: "" Blaze: "" Terra: "" Vixen Blaze: "" Vixen: "" Blaze: "" Vixen: "" Blaze: "" Vixen: "" Wonder Woman Blaze: "" Wonder Woman: "" Blaze: "" Wonder Woman: "You'd be wise to surrender." Blaze: "And why should I exactly?" Wonder Woman: "The Regime created peace." Multiverse Ending Narrating Quote "" Images Used # # # Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:DLC Category:Injustice Category:Fictional characters Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Cats Category:Princesses Category:Purple characters Category:Felines